


Changing Fortunes

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Racial Slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Alfie and Tommy meet for the first time. Casual stereotypes, flirting, innuendo and thoughts of a sexual nature ensue.





	Changing Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Created in response to the following anon request: Is it possible for you to do a Fic Alfie Solomons getting his palm read by a Shelby? Bonus points if its a gay Tommy.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. The use of the slur Gypsy as per the context of the show.
> 
> Disclaimer - I am an avowed sceptic. I know NOTHING about palm reading or tea leaf reading, I did some light googling and made shit up.

“So Thomas, my sources tell me you’re a Gypsy?” Alfie says fingers scratching in his beard as he watches Tommy over the top of his glasses. He had been distracted for most of the meeting with the man seated opposite. Quickly realising that the rumours of both his shrewdness and stunning beauty were true. How the fuck God had created a man quite so stunning was nearly beyond him. But those fucking eyes were what did him in. Normally Alfie could control just about any encounter by having the unnerving ability to hold peoples eye far longer than most people were comfortable with. But damn him if Tommy’s eyes weren’t like falling into fucking pools, dragging you under, causing his mind to wander, forcing him to have to look away every few moments to regain focus.

“Yes, I am,” Tommy replies holding Alfie’s eye before he rubs a cigarette across his bottom lip. Clamping it between them, Tommy’s eyes drop briefly as he brings the flame of his lighter to its tip, grateful for the excuse to look away, he had found it difficult to take his eyes off Alfie. Something about the bearishness of the man making him exceedingly attractive. Oh, and the hands, why did he have to talk with those bloody hands. Large and strong they were bejewelled as if just asking for attention, Tommy’d had more than one impure thought during the meeting about those hands. If only Solomons would just keep them in one place so he could avoid looking at them. But no he had to wave them around in Tommy’s face, taunting him. Tommy inhales deeply drawing the smoke down into his lungs. “Do you have a problem doing business with Gypsy’s Mr Solomons’?” He asks, face disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

“Not at all. Being as I’m from a similarly marginalised group. ” Alfie says taking a sip of his tea. He leans his elbows on the desk before continuing, gesticulating as he speaks “No, it’s just I was wondering if you any insights into our business which may be pertinent.”

“Are you asking if I read fortunes?” Tommy says a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe you aren’t as clever as they say. Perhaps you’re just better informed.” Alfie muses, bringing his hands together on the desktop entwining his fingers, rings clinking slightly as they come together.

Tommy can’t help but notice, yet again, the size and strength which are very apparent in Alfie’s forearms and hands. Thinking briefly how easily just one hand would fit around a man’s throat. Or how snuggly it would wrap around his cock. “Perhaps,” Tommy replies, with a small nod and raised eyebrow, before exhaling a cloud of smoke again obscuring Alfie’s view of his face.

“So how do you do it? Crystal ball, palm reading, tea leaves?” Alfie asks, waving his hands expansively.

“Well, I left my crystal ball at home.” Tommy quips, “But I suppose I should check your fortune before we proceed further. Make sure you’re not cursed.” Tommy crushes out his cigarette as he stands, slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair.

“Cursed you say?” Alfie says nodding, taking in the fine and obviously expensive shirt Tommy was wearing. Noticing how it was taught over his shoulders and biceps. “Fucking right, that’s a distinct possibility, especially considering the men I tend to get involved with.”

“Which is your dominant hand?” Tommy asks sitting again, pulling the chair up hard against the desk.

“Yeah, that’d be both of ‘em innit,” Alfie says, a smirk turning the corner of his mouth as he balls his fists and turns them so Tommy could see the crowns on the backs of both hands.

Tommy’s tongue darts between his lips, his eyes flaring slightly. “Which do you hold your weapon with?” He clarifies.

“This one, mostly,” Alfie says lowering his right hand onto the desktop, palm side up.

Tommy reaches across the table and slides his hand under Alfie’s. His fingers travelling over the veins standing in relief on the back of Alfie’s hand. Tommy lifts Alfie’s hand from the table and places his other hand on the palm. Alfie shivers with the coolness of Tommy’s hands. Tommy’s eyes flutter slightly with the warmth emanating from Alfie’s. He smooths his top hand over Alfie’s palm, it’s rough under the smoothness of his own, he continues over the long slender fingers. He turns Alfie’s palm towards the light, ducking his head to examine the lines. “Hmm,” Tommy says thoughtfully.

“Don’t go getting all mystical on me Thomas, just tell me what you see,” Alfie says, feeling irrationally tense.

“Shush,” Tommy says running his hand over Alfie’s again soothingly. “You must have a calm mind for an accurate reading.” Alfie takes a deep breath letting it out slowly. Tommy looks up at him pouting slightly. Alfie stifles a sigh in his throat and takes another deep breath.

Tommy runs his middle finger along the line a wrapping around the ball of Alfie’s thumb, his finger coming to rest lightly below Alfie’s thumb on the pulse point of his wrist. Alfie finds his lips somehow impossibly dry. Forcing his tongue between them for relief, he draws his lower lip between his teeth chewing on it slightly. “You’re life line,” Tommy explains. “Long and strong, people can depend on you.” Tommy traces the line again, pausing this time near the middle of the palm. “Hmm, there are some breaks here, early on. Tragedies which changed the course of your life, normally the loss of a parent or sibling.” Tommy comments with an affected air of detachment. He doesn’t look up, feeling the tension in Alfie’s forearm.

Tension caused by surprise on Alfie’s part, followed by a wave of emotion. The fingers of Tommy’s bottom hand rub Alfie’s wrist soothingly. The finger on Alfie’s palm following along the curve of the life line, as if smoothing out the variations. Alfie is grateful to Tommy for his averted gaze. He is, however, surprised at how quickly the anger passes. Normally, thinking of his mother is enough to drive him into a rage lasting days. But he finds himself to be more an observer of the emotion. As if the rage is merely a cloud in the sky passing above him. Passing too quickly and too far away to have any impact on him. He wonders briefly how much that has to do with the cool palm on the back of his hand.

“Head line.” Tommy says his finger returning to the top of the heart line, this time following a different path, across Alfie’s palm. “Interesting, curved and split. A creative thinker who can see multiple points of view. A very handy attribute in business, don’t you think Alfie.” Tommy says looking up at Alfie again, his eyes veiled by his lashes.

Momentarily distracted, by the thought of looking down on those lashes while his cock was in Tommy’s mouth, Alfie says nothing before quickly regaining himself. “Yeah, very fuckin' useful that is.” He agrees.

As he speaks Tommy notices Alfie’s beard hides very full, very soft looking lips. He wonders how they would feel against his own before he clears his throat. He traces his finger along Alfie’s middle finger, then along the line to the side of Alfie’s palm. Tommy’s tongue darts between his lips before he speaks. “The heart line.” He looks up again as he traces Alfie’s finger and the line again “Long and curved, you’re driven by passion and desire and you don’t care who knows.”

Alfie’s cock twitches as he meets Tommy’s gaze, turning his hand so his palm is pressed to Tommy’s, his fingers wrapping loosely around Tommy’s wrist. “And what does that mean sweetie?” His voice so low it’s virtually indistinguishable from a moan.

Tommy blinks slowly, reaching calmly for a cigarette with his free hand, saying nothing until it is lit and he has taken a long drag into his lungs. “Well, I’d say that’s bad for business.” He blows the smoke towards the ceiling in a thin stream. Pulling his hand from Alfie’s grasp he stands.

Alfie’s heart sinks, thinking he has misread the situation. He pulls his hand back across the desk, fingers working his beard, mind racing. Wondering briefly if he should just shoot Tommy to save the embarrassment, realising quickly he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to shoot him in the face.

While he thinks Tommy has rounded the desk and is leaning against the edge facing Alfie. He takes another drag before ducking his head down and speaking quietly in Alfie’s ear “But good for passion.”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Alfie growls with a shake of his head. He watches in mild disbelief as Tommy pops himself up on the desktop and reaches across Alfie to pick up his teacup. Alfie’s eyes roam over Tommy’s body near enough reclined in front of him, achingly close. His eyes pausing over the taut material over Tommy’s thighs and crotch. Caution, brought about by the glimpse of Tommy's holster, forces his hands to the arms of his chair, gripping them tightly.

Tommy holds Alfie’s cup and saucer in one hand. “Shall I read your leaves? They’re better for the more immediate future” He says reaching down and unhooking Alfie’s fingers from the arm of the chair. He pushes the cup into Alfie’s hand. “Swirl the tea three times and then set the cup upside down in the saucer.

With a bemused smile and pounding heart Alfie does as instructed, his now empty hand resting on the table top, the side touching the side of Tommy’s thigh lightly. He watches Tommy as he turns the cup over allowing it to drain before turning it looking at the inside of the cup, he marvels at the sharpness of his jaw and cheekbones. He finds himself smiling at the small smile forming at the corners of Tommy’s mouth. “The cup reveals good fortune for you. A new venture will bring you success and fortune.”

“Good,” Alfie says.

“Hmm, and it seems that someone who you considered an enemy may, in fact, be the opposite. It’s always difficult to read the reverse of a symbol.” Tommy mutters as if speaking to himself “Well, either way, they are an ally or perhaps a lover, as I say it’s hard to read. Maybe it’s too early to tell.” Tommy concludes allowing his words to hang between them. Alfie says nothing, for once at a loss for words, blood pounding in his ears as he waits for Tommy to continue. “Ah!” Tommy exclaims “And here you’ll be taking an unexpected journey,” He slides off the table and comes to stand next to Alfie. Tommy leans his hip against Alfie’s upper arm, holding the cup for Alfie to see. “Looks like a meal, see the bowl,” He points to a blob of leaves vaguely resembling a half circle before pointing to two thin, parallel lines “and this signifies a road.” He slides his hand over Alfie’s shoulders, they are every bit as toned and hard as he had hoped.

“Hmm,” Alfie says regaining some of his usual confidence and looking up at Tommy. “A journey for a meal ey?”

“Looks like it.” Tommy says with certainty putting the cup back on the table and turning to face Alfie again. “Well, I’d best be off, more meetings today.” He says pushing off the table and walking away. Stopping only to lift his jacket off the back of the chair and slide it on. Alfie watches the play of Tommy’s muscles under the expensive fabric. Tommy pauses by the door pulling on his overcoat and putting on his cap. “So tonight at seven?” He asks over his shoulder, his hand on the door.

“Right, yeah,” Alfie says leaning forward with his elbows on his desk, fingers roaming through his beard, before tugging the small tuft of hair under his lip. “Think you’d best bring that crystal ball of yours Thomas.”

“Hmm?” Tommy responds eyebrow arched slightly.

  
“Yeah, get you to look into it with those pretty eyes of yours ey? See what comes up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have work on Tumblr @twistedrunes


End file.
